Shadowed Figures
by FlyingCats777
Summary: Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom oneshots. Shadowed figures: When Kaz finally climbed to the top of the steep, creaky steps of the Slat, he didn't expect the shadowed figure sitting in his chair. Not that he was really against it either... More one-shots to be added! All Kaz/Inej at the moment.
1. Shadowed Figures

**Hello everybody, Welcome to my first Fanfic! This chapter is just a simple Post-Crooked Kingdom oneshot of Kaz and Inej (Kaej? Inaz?). I might add more oneshots to this fanfic, of more Kaz/Inej or maybe even Wylan/Jesper. If I do It will take while as I am a SLOW writer, and I'm rather busy these days. Okay, I'll stop talking now... To the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the books Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom. They all belong to the amazing Leigh Bardugo!**

* * *

Inej swooped through the window into the top room of the Slat, Kaz's room. Even though it was late, Kaz wasn't back. Being the man that he was, Inej could only imagine what he has been doing the past few months she'd been gone. Inej glided around the room, taking up everything. The room was almost the most disorganized she had ever seen it. Papers were thrown halfheartedly on the small desk.

Below, the Slat was dancing with activity, as always it seemed these days. Inej simply sat into Kaz's chair, the scheming chair, and waited in the shadows.

When Inej finally heard the thumping of a cane on the Slat's rickety stairs Inej knew who it was... The dreaded Dirtyhands himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaz slowly climbed the stairs, each one creaking loudly under his weight. Damn stairs, Kaz thought. He ought to get them fixed, It's not like they are going to stop anyone as slick as his Wraith. Kaz almost paused. It's been months since Inej left Ketterdam, off to make slavery a thing of the past. like ones who stole her from her family at the age of 14.

When Kaz opened the door to his room, the first thing he noticed was the shadowed figure sitting in his chair. Unconsciously Kaz took in a sharp breath.

"That's my chair you know," Kaz stated after a long moment.

"It's nice to be back" Inej replied with a smile.

"I'm glad your back" Kaz blurted and instantly regretted it.

"Couldn't break a promise," Inej said. She gracefully got out of the chair and stood before Kaz. She stared intently into Kaz's eyes. Kaz involuntary held his breath, staring back just as intently.

After a moment Inej spoke barely above a whisper. "You look like you haven't slept in days".

Kaz has been sleeping terribly since Inej left. His dreams filled with nightmares of Inej's ship being swallowed by the sea, Inej along with it, screaming his name. Her skin rotting and peeling under his touch.

Kaz just shrugged away her worries. Inej frowned.

"You're staying at Wylan's?" Kaz asked, changing the subject.

"I guess. They don't know I'm coming, but he and Jesper shouldn't care."

"You could stay here." Kaz blurted once again, cursing himself mentally for being so straight forward.

"You gave away my room." he had, to his new spider. A twig like boy from a poor, hateful family. The boy got the job done but was clumsy compared to his Wrath.

"You could stay here" Kaz repeated quietly, this time gesturing to the bed in the corner of the room.

Inej stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to change his mind. Then as though daring him walked over to the bed and sat on its end. She slipped off her shoes and slid herself to the far side of the bed, near the wall. Kaz stepped to the edge of the bed and laid down facing Inej.

The two dark-clothed figures laid facing each other on the bed in the dark room, illuminated by the moon through the window. Breath intertwining, the two stared at the others shadowed face. Trying to etch the memory of the others face into their mind forever.

Slowly Inej rolled over, so her back was slightly pressed against Kaz's chest. A tremor ran through Kaz, water rising. She is alive, he told himself, She is alive. The water slowly receded.

Kaz noticed that Inej's breathing had become deep and slow as she fell asleep. And soon Kaz closed his eyes and joined Inej in her slumber.

For the first time in weeks, Kaz slept without a single nightmare.

* * *

 **So there we go! First Fanfic, I feel accomplished! (even if it might not be very good!). I'll see if I write another chapter. Feel free to write any suggestions!**

 **FlyingCats signing off!**


	2. Lost Planets

**Hello again! Another Kanej one-shot! (I just can't get enough of them XD!) Been a little bit... October is a busy month! This one-shot is really just viewing Kaz's and Inej's thoughts of each other (It's pretty cheesy...) Anyway to the Story! XD**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the amazing Leigh Bardugo!**

* * *

Inej knew that she and Kaz were lost with each other. Two orbiting planets swiftly dancing around each other. Both can not touch the other without inner pain.

Inej found herself thinking this, as she rested against a slanted rooftop. She looked down to the small plaza below her, everything lit with the orange glow of a dying day.

She watched people shuffle among themselves, working men coming home to their family's after a long, monotonous, work day. She watched the women of the households through windows, food being cooked, children huddled around.

Inej once thought she would be like that, a mother. Teaching her children how to walk silently a cat, and fly as high as a bird. But how could she be that after all the blood spilled on her hands? How could she tell her children that she had seen life leave men's eyes, and be the one responsible for it?

Her thoughts traveled to Kaz. He was the first man she met in Ketterdam that treated her with respect. Not seeing her in fear of the crimes to her name. Not viewing her as a doll or toy to be played with. Instead as an equal, as a friend, or maybe even more. He gave her a name, a life, a light in the darkness; however crooked it may be.

Inej knew they could be impossible, each haunted by nightmares that never leave. But there was hope, Inej decided. There was hope that they could get there, step by step, brick by brick.

At that, Inej jumped up and leaped building to building, towards the Slat. A shadowed figure against the bloody, dying sunset. Blood may be on her hands, but there was hope of a future in her heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaz was in his bedroom, sitting at his desk with his bad leg stretched in front of him. He was supposed to be looking over papers, but his eyes kept drifting to the windowsill. Waiting for his knife-edge Wraith to appear.

Kaz reminded himself every time he saw her, that she was worth so much more than him. That he was a broken soul, a man filled with demons, unable to touch her because he was cursed with unseeable scars. They only became something because she first needed him, and soon he began to need her.

But isn't that enough? He might not know her favorite flower or believe all her silly Suli phrases. But he needed her. He needed her to be near him, to be fighting at his side, or spying above him on the rooftops, among the midnight shadows.

Kaz may be a slimmer of what Inej deserved, Kaz decided, but he could become a better man. A man that could touch Inej without flinching, a man that she could love.

Where was Inej anyway? Kaz wondered. The sky had faded to a deep purple, the day's last breath. Kaz knew better than to worry about Inej, she could definitely hold her own. And yet you still worry about her, Kaz thought. One of Kaz's new nightmares is finding Inej dead in an alley, or she her falling from a tightrope, falling slowly to certain death.

She was so close to death, that dreadful fall from the silos. If Nina hadn't resurrected the dead to hold the net. Kaz would have come to find a crushed, bloody body of the girl he came to need. Kaz knew that losing Jordie had damaged him as such, and losing Inej would be the killing blow.

Kaz was so deeply lost in thought, that he nearly was surprised when the Wraith swung in from the purple night, through his open window.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Inej landed into the top room of the Slat, the first thing she noticed was Kaz's facial expression. Was that surprise? Had she finally surprised the bastard of the barrel? But before she could even inspect it more thoroughly, it was replaced by Kaz's normally stern, blank face.

Something was different about him, something was less cruel. For once the shape of his face was less chiseled, his eyes less cold. For once Kaz almost looked like the boy he should, or could, have become. A boy with dreams, and hopes. A boy that knows he can achieve his future.

Inej noticed how Kaz scanned her and remembered Nina's words the day after the Ice Court heist. "I can hear the change in Kaz's breathing when he looks at you... It catches every time like he's never seen you before." Had Kaz caught his breath? Had she missed it?

She began walking towards Kaz, reminding herself of the hope she felt earlier on the rooftops. Soon she was standing so close to Kaz, that her face was nearly inches from his, that their breaths were intertwining. Inej could see Kaz's emotions through his eyes, the want and desire cornered by fear.

Inej could feel her own fear curling inside her like a snake. She couldn't help thinking of the men she served at the Menagerie, how they peeled off her silks and had her on the bed. No, she said in her head. This is Kaz, he will do no such thing. Yet Inej could not trick her brain.

So Inej did what she knew they both could do, she stuck her hand out to him, palm up. Kaz glanced at her for only a moment before placing his ungloved hand in hers. She could feel the slight tremor that shook through him, but it was definitely shorter than times before.

They both knew their wishes will take time to come true, but they will get there, step by step, brick by brick. Because sometimes, lost planets can orbit together.

* * *

 **So there we go, hope you liked it! I might upload another chapter soon, but no hopes... I get distracted! If you have any ideas tell me... I can see what I can do! Anyway, see ya later! FlyingCats signing off!**


	3. Suli Sayings

**Chapter 3! Another Kanej... sorry! (I can't get enough... get a doctor!) Anyway, this is just another simple one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings!**

* * *

Inej ended up laying on the roof, beneath the faded, painted stars that night. The Slat may have been booming downstairs, but the night was as quiet and crisp as it should be. Yes, Inej was staring at the dim stars. But in her head, she was once again at the caravans she had left behind.

When Inej dropped off her parents, they offered her a spot back in her old life. But she refused, she had left that innocent minded girl behind. In addition, she also had a mission. To hunt the slavers that ruin lives and tear apart families. Slavers that stole her from her original life.

She was only back in Ketterdam for resupply, information, and a promise. She could only stay in Ketterdam for a short time, she'll be leaving in three days time. But she will be back, she knew, she felt it in her heart. She was not done with this city, and it was not done with her.

Inej closed her eyes, imagining the sea she would be sailing on once again. Soon Inej drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Inej was only to be woken an unknown time later, by a gravelly voice."You know you could easily fall off the edge in your sleep."

Inej slightly opened her eyes, "I don't fall." she replied.

"That's why you're my spider," Kaz smirked.

Inej sat herself up, her legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Kaz asked.

"Thinking" Inej replied

Kaz carefully sat down, wincing slightly at how it strained his bad leg. Inej glanced for a moment at Kaz's shadowed figure next to her, and carefully, scooted herself closer to him.

Inej slowly moved her hand to Kaz's limp one, and soon their fingers were softly intertwined with each other. Kaz started rubbing his pale, lockpick thumb against her soft, darker palm. Tremors ran through both of them, and yet Inej still felt calm.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When Kaz found Inej laying on the roof of the Slat, the moon casting shadows along her dark skin. The first thought that came to Kaz's mind was that she was beautiful. How her untied hair surrounded her head like a dark halo, and her dark, black eyelashes rested on her cheek.

Oh, how Kaz wanted to lay down next to her and trace his fingers against her cheekbone and run his hand through her hair. But he didn't, instead, he woke her up, with different words then he wanted to say.

As Kaz ran his thumb against her soft palm, he couldn't help but look at the curve of her lips. The want that filled Kaz was almost unbearable, but he could still feel the dreadful, harbor water. Lapping at his ankles.

"Why the net Kaz?" Inej whispered, breaking the silence.

Kaz knew she was going to ask at some point, and he was about to come up with some excuse, or even snap at her. But instead, somehow, he let down his armor and told the truth.

"I couldn't have watched you fall, or come to find your broken body on the pavement."

Inej looked at him as though she was seeing something no one else could see, something new.

"I've lost too much..." Kaz continued, "I lost everyone I loved, my father, my brother. I started to believe that love only drags you down, a weakness. I have torn down so many men by using their love for others as a weakness. I thought I could live without love. That I could shove down, create impenetrable armor. I guess I am wrong."

Inej only stared out into the dark city, and almost inaudible, whispered. "the heart is an arrow, it demands to land true." Inej faced Kaz, and stared calmly into his eyes, "You can't be human without love."

Kaz just slightly smirked, "You Suli seem to have sayings for everything."

Hesitantly, Kaz lifted his hand to Inej's face, his thumb lightly skimming over her bottom lip.

His finger was burning as though he had touched a hot pan.

A thousand images ran through his head. Corpses with sunken skin, yellow and black, so much rot. And yet, in the center, desire. The raw feeling of desire coursed through him, like a knife slashing through the terror.

Slowly, run mostly on instinct, Kaz lightly tilted Inej's head. Slowly, Kaz leaned in, his lips only inches away from hers. Inej stayed very still, almost paralyzed. Her eyes softly closed, lashes curved over her cheeks. He knew she was trying to make things easier for him, letting him go at his own pace.

As Kaz hovered precariously over Inej, he chanted over and over in his head. She is not dead, she is alive. Her heart is beating and her lungs are breathing, and he needs her. And the waters were pushed back, to his waist, to his knees.

Kaz leaned in closer, his lips barely touching Inej's. And then somehow, Kaz found some strength to lean forward and press his lips against hers.

Kaz gasped as the heat crashed onto his lip, of disgust or desire he didn't know. But Kaz tried to ignore it, and focus on Inej. She had also gasped when their lips touched, a tremor ran through her, but she kept her eyes closed.

For a moment Kaz felt human, like he had broken his long time curse. For a moment Kaz felt something deep, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Yes, it could be seen as a weakness, as Kaz always had. But it was also something as strong as life itself.

But all moments end, and suddenly the dam broke. The water rushed so fast and sudden, that Kaz nearly tumbled off the roof, if not for Inej's quick grasp of his shirt. Kaz rolled over on the roof, breathing so fast that you could have fooled someone to thinking he had ran across Ketterdam.

After some time he finally opened his eyes and glanced at Inej. He could see her concern for him in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Oh Kaz, what happened to you?" Inej said softly.

Kaz shook his head slightly, "I don't know how to begin."

Inej rolled over to lay next to him on the roof, still giving him space.

"You will be able some day, step by step."

"brick by brick," Kaz said with a small smile.

For a few minutes, the two just stared upwards, the Slat humming below them.

Finally, Inej turned to Kaz, and gracefully brushed a stray strand of hair from his forehead.

"That kiss was the truest kiss I've had in a long time." Inej murmured.

Kaz glanced at her for a second before replying, "From the one and only Kaz Brekker."

* * *

 **Yes done! Hoped ya liked it!**

 **Boy, it's getting colder (And I live in a rather warm place)! I'm just waiting for the holidays to get started XD. FlyingCats signing off!**


	4. The Boy Behind the Armor

**Hey again, sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy with school and family. I also had trouble with coming up with an idea... I started a few things but couldn't figure out how they would exactly play out. But then I got a response from guest user "Fan" and decided, why the hell not. And I got it finished.**

 **I also decided to reply to some Guest responses because you guys are so nice to me! They are on the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Leigh Bardugo!**

* * *

Inej's muscles groaned as she helped the bleeding form of Kaz limp back to a safe house. Inej cursed under her breath, when she woke up that morning she didn't think she would end up in this situation.

They had gotten jumped in an alley, well 'they' meaning Kaz. Inej had to scramble down from the rooftops after Kaz got surrounded by five burly members of the Blacktips looking for a fight. Inej guessed they didn't know it was Dirtyhands himself that they were trying to jump, but she knew they knew it now.

They ended up chasing off most of the attackers, one left unconscious in the alley. But not before Kaz got slashed across his chest with a knife. Being Kaz he didn't let it show until after the fight, and even then he only stated that it was no big deal.

For a while, Kaz was able to walk on his own. But soon he became paler and paler, his shirt became drenched with blood. And he began to need to lean on Inej's small form to continue walking. "Almost there." Inej murmured softly, mostly to herself. They were making slow time and Inej wanted to get to a safety as soon a possible, she was starting to worry about Kaz.

As they neared the safe house, an abandoned cellar of an old storehouse, Inej began to really struggle. The weight of Kaz on her shoulders seemed to gain after every small step. Kaz became awfully quiet, mostly focusing on moving his legs and keeping as much weight off Inej as he could.

Finally, they reached the door of the old storehouse, Inej was panting as she picked the simple lock on the door. When they reached the cellar Inej laid Kaz against some sandbags with a groan, relieved to have his weight off her shoulders. Kaz was still conscious and was looking at Inej with the best apologetic look he could muster.

"There are medical supplies and stuff behind that empty barrel in the corner" Kaz spoke, his voice as rough. Inej shoved the empty, yet heavy, barrel to find a small bag filled with medical supplies and food.

Inej went back to Kaz, and with as little embarrassment as possible, helped pull off his now dark red shirt. She then grabbed a roll of bandages from the medical supplies and began to wrap Kaz's wound. She tried to touch his skin as little as possible, but she couldn't prevent the slight touches as she wrapped the bandage around his back, and over his shoulder.

As she tied the bandage she began to really notice his tattoos. She had seen them before, but never really pondered one of them. He only had two, the elegant crow and cup on his forearm, and a mysterious letter R in a dark, elegant font on his bicep.

Even when Inej finished with Kaz's wound, and the two could finally relax. She still had the tattoo stuck in her head, trying to find its purpose. Tattoos in the Barrel were very common, in fact, Inej was surprised Kaz didn't have more. As she pondering this she unconsciously kept glancing at his chest.

"Are you looking me over Wraith?" Kaz asked.

Inej took in a breath, "Whats the R mean?"

As almost if it was a visible thing, Inej noticed Kaz's armor raise.

"Have you considered that maybe I just like the letter R?" Kaz snapped.

"We both know that's not how you do things."

Kaz huffed and turned away, his eyes were closed. Only after a minute or two did Kaz reply, his head still turned away.

"It stands for my name," Kaz whispered.

"I don't understand."

Only then did Kaz seem to gain enough courage to look at her.

"My real name, Kaz Rietveld. The name I gave up, but couldn't leave behind."

"Rietveld." Inej tested, "Isn't that the name you gave Jesper's father?"

"Yes, I bought the farm back under that name" Kaz sighed. "I thought it would work well."

"Why did you and your brother leave your farm in the first place?"

"There was nothing left for us once my father died. Jordie thought we could make it in the city. He was a fool."

"What about your mother?" Inej inquired.

Kaz just shook his head, "Never knew her, she died when I was born. I have no family left now."

Inej touched Kaz's arm in a form of comfort. Kaz flinched but didn't move away.

After a few minutes of silence Inej finally spoke up. "Kaz, how did Jordie die?"

"We ended up on the streets after Pekka plucked us clean." Kaz started with a shuddered breath, "We slept anywhere we could, under bridges, on doorsteps. The plague caught the street rats first, meaning us. There is a reason behind why the plague is so feared in Ketterdam. It's horrible, you feel like your skin is being eaten alive. Both me and Jordie were bobbing in and out of consciousness, we were swimming in our own sick."

Kaz then paused for a moment, as though collecting his thoughts. "The body collectors must have thought I was dead because when I woke up I was on the reapers barge. There were corpses everywhere, rotting, their skin was yellow to black. Their eyes haunt me still. And next to me... Next to me... was Jordie, dead... looking like all the rest."

Kaz breathed in another shaky breath, trying to calm himself. "I knew I needed to get off the barge, but there was nothing floatable... except the corpses. I had to use Jordie as a raft. His skin... the feeling..."

Inej then watched, for the first time, Kaz break down. He didn't cry or yell. He crumpled, he crumpled as though remembering was as bad as the actual experience. He became, once again, the boy who lost everybody he loved. The boy that was hidden behind the armor.

Inej now understood, she understood a glimpse the horror that Kaz had faced. The loss and tragedy that broke him, that lead him down the road of a monster. He made his armor of coldness and harshness, hiding the broken man he was. Yet it was still there, hidden by Kaz's armor, Kaz's humanity... his belief in goodness.

"Kaz, you aren't as broken as you think. You have kindness within you, I've seen glimpses of it. You might think who you were was weak, but that is not so. You might be broken, but you still work."

Kaz chuckled softly, "You know it's impossible to fix me, no matter how hard you try. To pull a man out of me..."

"I don't want to make a man out of you, I just want you to let me in. Let me help you. Let me face your demons with you." Inej interrupted, filled with confidence

Kaz looked at her, and Inej could see an emotion in his eyes, An emotion she has never seen in Kaz before.

"Wraith, I always expect you to stand with me. As I'll stand with you. It's what we are."

And that is how the Bastard of the Barrel and his knife edge Wraith ended up smiling at each other with emotions only they knew, in the cellar of a forgotten house. Two shadowed figures with a new future stretched ahead of them.

* * *

 **Yay finished! I had fun with this one, during Crooked Kingdom I was always kinda hoping for Kaz to tell someone of his past... it's rather tragic. Anyway, Guest replies!**

 **Fan- Thanks again for the idea (I hope you read this!) I was kinda stuck, so your idea really helped, if you have any more I'd be happy to do them!**

 **Dokusa- Thank you! Whenever I get a response it really encourages me to write even more (yours really helped to get this chapter made!) By the way, I find whimsical a great word... I should use it more often XD. And thanks again!**

 **Angie- Muchas Gracias! (I'm so sorry I don't speak more Spanish!)**

 **Guest- Thank you to you too! I always hope my writing is 'lovely'!**

 **Ntlpurpolia- I know you are not a guest but thanks again! And it's funny, I seem to see your name everywhere (most all on Six of Crow fics)!**

 **Okay, that's all I got, but I cherish them all and will try to respond somehow to everyone who responds (no matter how long it takes!).**

 **FlyingCats signing off!**


	5. Falling and Flying

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with family and school... plus there were the holidays... Anyway, I got a short one-shot for you! (sorry If there are any misspellings, I wrote this at 3 in the morning). This one-shot has Inej being a bad ass, hopefully, that's what I was trying anyway... Okay, to the Fic!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great Leigh Bardugo!**

* * *

Kaz pulled his coat tighter around him as he stood out front of the overly lavish mansion. He was waiting for Inej, who was inside laying out the building for a raid tomorrow. The man who sleeps in the house thought it was a good idea to attack the reputation of Dirtyhands and his gang, and he was going to pay for it...

Kaz huffed, his breath turning to fog in the crisp cold. Inej should be back by now, Kaz pondered. The house was relatively easy, minimum locks, minimum guards... And then it hit him, The man they were dealing with relishes in his own protection, and he has enough money and status to station a guard in every room of his mansion. Kaz realized then that they had foolishly underestimated him.

Fear struck Kaz, and almost as if in a play, an alarm sounded inside the house. One by one lights within the house flickered and shouts began to be heard.

Kaz began to form a new plan within his head, he had to help Inej, they didn't expect this. He looked at the almost smooth wall Inej had crawled up, he most certainly couldn't make that climb with his leg. Kaz began to move along the wall surrounding the mansion, looking for a spot he could climb.

Kaz chest began to hurt with worry, his head shuffling through all the horrible outcomes that could occur. He knows Inej isn't a damsel in distress, and that she is highly capable of keeping herself alive. But Kaz also knows that Inej isn't invincible, that one-day Inej is going to get struck down and he won't be able to pull her back.

No, he decided. It's not going to happen anytime soon. And even if Inej's life was in peril, Kaz would most definitely sacrifice himself for her, because a person with a future like her is worth so much more than a monster like him.

Kaz kept glancing at the house, he could see through the windows that the guards were chasing her up to the roof... they were trying to corner her. Every once and a while a scream could be heard within the building as The Wraith found a victim.

Kaz was becoming restless, he wasn't finding any good climbing spots on the wall. So instead Kaz desperately found the best spot he could and began to scale the wall. Slowly he made his way up, his bag leg screaming in pain as weight was forced on it. From his position on the wall, Kaz couldn't see with the house, but he could still hear the sounds of guards being taken out.

Finally, Kaz heaved himself over the top of the wall and dropped down on the other side, the sharp shock of pain that hit his leg as he landed was met with a loud groan. Kaz slowly limped his way closer to the mansion, unsure of what he could even do.

He then looked up to the roof of the building and saw two shadowed figures facing off. The smaller figure near the edge of the roof he could easily recognize as his knife-edge Wraith. The second, much larger figure seemed to be a guard, he also was pointing a gun at his Wraith.

Kaz knew there was no way Inej would be able to strike the guard with her knives before the gun could be fired straight to her heart. Kaz also knew he was too far away to get there in time, all he could do is helplessly watch it unfold.

Slowly Inej backed up even more to the edge of the roof, so much so that her heels were tipping over the edge. Kaz felt like his chest was being ripped apart by now, it seemed as though a simple gust of wind could push her off the roof to certain death.

The two figures continued to face off in the darkness, the guard jabbed his gun as he demanded that Inej surrender. Inej just seemed to glance down at the long drop below her. The guard seeming to loose patience and lifted his gun aimed right to Inej's chest.

Then the gun fired...

Kaz gasped, he watched as Inej dropped herself off the roof just before the gun. And almost fluid like, Inej grabbed onto the windowsill below the edge of the roof with the tip of her fingers. And then before the Guard even figured out what happened, Inej began to scramble down the side of the building until she hit the ground, where she promptly wiped her hands on her pants.

As she began to sneak her way back to Kaz using the shadows of the night as cover. Kaz collected himself. He manually slowed his breathing and nonchalantly glanced at Inej;

"Did you get the layout we need?"

"Yes, but we will have to lay low for a while. I might have misjudged a lock that looked more simple than it was."

"We should head back to The Slat, It's freezing out here."

As they walked back in the crisp night air with their coats bundled tight, Kaz hoped that Inej couldn't hear the thundering of his still racing heart.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you liked it, I don't know when the next Chapter will be, but it will happen... eventually... I will hopefully do the story request from guest reviewer "Fan", I didn't do it this chapter because I got a bit of writer's block. Anyway, thank you for reading and if you have any story ideas feel free to comment them!**

 **FlyingCats signing off!**


	6. What a Monster Does Best

**Hey guys! Been a bit too long hasn't it... Anyway, I finally got myself to write something! The idea for this chapter was inspired by the fic "Wraith's End" by Flora Silverthrush (if you are reading this then I thank for inspiring me to write). This fic is placed at the same time as Flora's fic when Inej is injured and Kaz is thinking about her above deck. I did not copy Flora's fic word for word (I would never do that)!**

 **Okay, hope I clarified... Anyway, I want to thank all of the support, You make my bad days turn good! Feel free to suggest any chapter ideas, I will try to do them! Okay, This intro comment is becoming too long so I will stop it here!**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters, Settings, and other stuff belong to Leigh Bardugo!**

* * *

Kaz leaned out on the damp railing of the small schooner. The stormy water around him seemed to understand his turmoil as it frothed and foamed against the dying light of day. As Kaz looked to the misty horizon he could barely see the shadowed figure of Ketterdam, long left behind.

If death was a toxic gas, then Kaz was sure that it was seeping throughout the ship. Through the cracks in the floorboards and into the lungs his Wraith below. Kaz could feel it in his heart as if the unhealed wound of Jordie was being torn at again.

No, Kaz decided. He was the ruthless Bastard of the Barrel, Dirtyhands himself! He would not ruin his reputation for a single Suli girl!

Kaz looked down at his midnight black gloves, What would he do if Inej died? Would he cut his losses and find a new spider? Or would he crack, The loss of Inej too great?

Kaz thought back to the countless days of him and Inej spending sleepless nights planning their next scheme or shoveling food into their mouths as they rushed to the next job. Kaz couldn't deny that he had become close to Inej, for the past few years he had spent most of his waking hours by her side.

To think of Inej as cold and dead was nearly impossible for Kaz's mind to accept. Her hazel eyes glassy, her caramel skin pale, her clear voice never scorning him again...

Kaz always knew their time together would end, he just never really thought it could conclude like this. Inej doesn't deserve to die like this, in the musty bellows of a ship. Kaz knew this, he knew that Inej deserved to die with her knives in her hands and a smile on her face.

If Kaz was a good person and not broken he would be below deck, maybe even holding Inej's hand and demanding her to stay alive. But Kaz isn't a good person, he deals with the pain of others and profits of their misfortunes.

Kaz doesn't do petty acts, he doesn't do "kindness". When he saw Oomen once again on deck he couldn't contain his rage, he couldn't just let the man that struck his Wraith leave without paying for it. When Kaz felt his gloved fingers slide in Oomen's eye socket he felt a deep sense of satisfaction, and when he finally shoved the dreaded man overboard and saw him sink within the waves Kaz couldn't help but feel powerful.

Kaz was a monster. He knew this and accepted it, mostly he held pride in it. But people don't like monsters. In children tales monsters never win, they die, and everybody's happy. Kaz never thought he would die a heroes death, instead, he would get gutted in a shadowed alley. The man who killed him would celebrate it, maybe even share a drink over it.

Inej doesn't deserve him. Since the day Kaz first saw her he knew she was a queen fallen into bad company. Just like Kaz, she fell down on her luck. She lost her home, her innocence, her family, and her freedom all in just one swell swoop.

The first (and last) time she snuck up on him, when she was still trapped in the Menagerie, he could she how she was broken, a ghost in living skin. He often wondered what made him demand Per Haskell to pay Inej's indenture. Was it the way she crept like death itself or was it because he saw the look of loss in her eyes he knew so well?

Kaz couldn't deny that Inej was a worthy investment, she became the thief of people's secrets, he made her the Wraith. He turned a forgotten Suli girl into a nightmare of men's dreams, he stained an innocents girl's hands red with blood. And yet, throughout it all, he couldn't change the way she saw the world, as though magic was pulsing within everything. Kaz had always mocked her about it, but in truth, he couldn't help but be in wonder that even though she faced so much unfairness she still believed there was good in the world.

Kaz sighed deeply, leaning on the railing and glaring at the horizon wasn't going to do any good. And what was he kidding himself, Inej was going to live, she had to. After all she lived through, something like this wasn't going to remove her from the world.

Kaz lifted his stern chin, "The only thing this job has done for me yet is make my brain go soft" Kaz mumbled to himself.

Then with a quick spin on his good leg, Kaz went to do what a monster does best... Wreak havoc.

* * *

 **Okay, hoped you liked it. It was a bit short, but I felt like I had to write something for you guys. I don't know how long it will be until my next update, my life has been a bit crazy lately (what with school and family problems).**

 **Guest Comment Responses:**

 **Guest: Thank you for the support and love! And here is your next update so enjoy!**

 **I also want to thank: Alley animal, Brittas2011, CelestialReader, Daughter of Slytherin, DeyVarah, Jeroomy, Juliastes, LocalBookNerd12, BrynnBookWorm339, LoveForFlames, Madam3Mayh3m, Modzter, RingwraithYJLOVER, black16lily, brianawittman, hawkstar2, lillinas, motherfufu, ntlpurpolia, sasha56dance, seattlegracemercywestlove, soopahdope, swim4ever12, tippy1999, and you-could-in-new-hampshire for the support, I can't thank you enough!**

 **Thank you - FlyingCats777**


End file.
